A rifle scope is a telescopic sight coupled to a rifle to increase a shooter's ability to accurately hit an intended target. The rifle scope may help the shooter compensate for gravitational and aerodynamic forces.
A turret assembly may be mounted to the rifle scope to allow the shooter to adjust the position of the rifle scope relative to the rifle. One type of turret assembly, commonly known as an elevation turret, may be configured to allow a shooter to make appropriate adjustments for range (i.e. distance from rifle to intended target). Another type of turret assembly, commonly known as a windage turret, may be configured to allow a shooter to make appropriate adjustments for wind conditions.